The Five Swords
by Saeth Crown
Summary: [AU Medieval] Uno de los Grandes Reyes ha muerto bajo misteriosas circunstancias. Hundidos en la desconfianza los demás reinos comienzan a sospechar. La sombra de una guerra se cierne sobre todos e intentando evitarlo, el heredero de Now Yark se embarca en una peligrosa aventura en busca de un antiguo poder que podría o no ser la salvación de Verenion. [Multiparing]


**Titulo: **The Five Swords

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje soez. Violencia explicita. Escenas crudas. Gore. Temas espirituales. Magia negra. Relaciones Creaturas/Humanos. Mucho Occ.

**Disclamer: **South Park no me pertenece, si no a la pareja-no-oficial de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen:** [AU Medieval] Uno de los Grandes Reyes ha muerto bajo misteriosas circunstancias. Hundidos en la desconfianza los demás reinos comienzan a sospechar. La sombra de una guerra se cierne sobre todos e intentando evitarlo, el heredero de Now Yark se embarca en una peligrosa aventura en busca de un antiguo poder que podría o no ser la salvación de Verenion. [Multiparing] [También Crack]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-Apertura-**

**(**Canto Único**)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Se desliza. Tiras de niebla que reptan y estremecen. Con el tacto frio de la noche. Con olor a metal oxidado y flores pútridas. Con el sonido del antaño, el eco de unos susurros y lamentos.

El cuervo grazna sobre las torcidas ramas del sauce viejo.

Los pasos son ligeros. No buscan romper la quietud que otorga la muerte ni interrumpir el descansar de los muertos. Ondulan la calma con su impasibilidad tranquilizante. El silencio hueco de la estancia amenaza con engullirla de la misma manera que el hedor a entrañas frescas provenientes de los restos del Jarl de Tavish.

El cadáver del gobernante yace frente a su trono. Jirones de carne desgarrada, órganos internos destripados y huesos astillados se mezclan. Un chasquido. La lengua separa los labios mientras un suspiro cansado inunda la sala.

-¿Tenias hambre, no amigo?

El silencio es su única respuesta. La risa fluye sin malicia alguna pero con la burla impresa en ella. La bestia de ojos dilatados se restriega contra la figura encapuchada. Un gruñido de satisfacción escapándose de su garganta ante la calidez de una mano rozándole el pelaje salpicado.

-A veces pienso que te mimo demasiado…-La bestia vuelve a gruñir ante la divertida mirada del amo- Pero bueno, no es a esto a lo que hemos venido, ¿verdad?

La estancia es desastrosa. Marcas de arañazos y sangre recubren el tapizado fino de las paredes. Muebles rotos. Vidrios hechos añicos. Vidas arrancadas. Los rastros de una masacre que sus ojos han visto un millar de veces.

_Pero ni un solo rastro de __**eso**_

\- Aquí no está-el susurro fue rápidamente consumido por el viento- Mmm… esto no le agradara…

La bestia dio un bufido cuando la figura se poso sobre su lomo y con el rozar de las telas anunciando su salida, comenzó a encaminarse a con rapidez hacia la salida. El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse por el quebrado horizonte.

-Pobre del desgraciado que tenga lo que nos pertenece bajo su cuidado- una risilla acompaño la exclamación llena de falsificada pena- Las consecuencias de su cólera tienden a ser peores que tu apetito, ¿No te parece, Fenrir?

La bestia volvió a gruñir. Otra risa se escucho. Una bandada de cuervos pasó sobre sus cabezas con el fin de consumir hasta la última porción de carne putrefacta de aquella comarca ahora caída.

-Al fin y al cabo, aquella espada nos pertenece por derecho, ¿No, hermano?

El cuervo del sauce volvió a graznarle en respuesta.

* * *

**Ya sé, Ya se. Tendría que estar actualizando otra cosilla que tengo en este Fandom. Pero la idea no se me salía de la cabeza. Sobre todo después de pasar casi 6 horas jugando Skyrim para luego leer En el nombre del viento ewe.**

**Es algo corto pero prometo que el primer capítulo será mejor. Este fic va dedicado en parte a Luis Carlos porque se lo nombre hace mas años que la pera y ahora es que me digno a montarlo. Ah, y por prestarme personajes. (Todo a su momento)**

**¿Review?**


End file.
